Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 March 2015
10:10 *Thia pls 10:10 *Thia. 10:10 geez 10:10 Nie no mi nowe gry chodzą. Tylko nie te pieprzone Wiedźmiarze 10:10 Bowser daj mi jakiejś nowoczesne poki xD 10:10 Thia is (pirate) 10:10 jakoby 3D xD 10:11 Thianne ma 7 liter. Thia ma 4 litery (nie, nie bijcie mnie bo to naturalna kolej rzeczy) 7-4=3. 3 boki trójkąta 4-3=1 oko opatrzności. Thianne to były illuminati potwierdzone 10:11 xD 10:11 thia 10:12 o/ lobotakerka 10:12 Hexa 10:12 hej 10:12 LOBO (watching) 10:12 wat 10:12 Siema lobo o/ 10:12 Thiannne ma 8 liter. 3 "n" bardzo xD 10:12 Bow, utnę ci łeb niczym dżihadysta 10:12 Cze Lobo xD 10:12 (huehue) 10:12 Zaraz 10:12 Lobo 10:12 jak śmiesz mnie porównywać do Illuminati?! (rage) 10:12 cleo 10:12 ThiaNNNE?! 10:12 10:12 Lobo! 10:12 (wtf) 10:12 10:12 No tak 10:13 lobotaker ma 9 liter 10:13 Od zawsze 10:13 Ale ty jesteś Billem Ci[[]]pherem z Gravity Falls! 10:13 raven ma 5 liter 10:13 To jest potwierdzone! 10:13 xD 10:13 9-5=4 10:13 http://i.imgur.com/psLvwFb.png 10:13 Thia to też Illuminati! 10:13 to jest illuminati luju! (rage) 10:13 Thiannne ma 8 liter. Thia ma 4 litery. 8-4=4 jak 3 boki i oko opatrzności. Thia to były członek illuminati potwierdzone 10:13 xD 10:13 Mówiłem że to Illuminati jest Lobo C: 10:13 Witam 10:13 Mars brawo 10:13 XD 10:13 wygrywasz talon 10:13 O BRM' 10:13 o/ 10:13 kurde (rage) ] 10:13 o/ rejwen 10:14 Corazon się o Ciebie pytał 10:14 Na ku © i balon ? 10:14 ta 10:14 Illuminati jak się czujesz być lobo? 10:14 wiem o co cho ;) 10:14 Mars ostrzeżenie 10:14 wtf (jackie) 10:14 (y) 10:14 jasne 10:14 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/cncnotc 10:14 Tak rycerzu? 10:14 jak go spotkasz to powiedz ze mam nadzieje to zaraz wstawic ;c 10:14 z/w 10:14 Albo error, albo mnie wywala. (rage) 10:14 thia widzę żę na bogatości enhanced ediszyn XD 10:14 Dzie moja Exi? 10:14 ;c 10:14 XX 10:14 Xd 10:14 cleo chciałem cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie 10:15 Ale Thia is (pirate) 10:15 Rycerz: 2 tygodnie ściągałam. 120 min wypakowywałam. 4 godziny instalowałam. Tylko po to by ten pieprzony Wiedźmin nie poszedł na moim komputerze. 10:15 już nie będę się czepiał obiecuję 10:15 Thia, skarbie 1 czy 2? 10:15 i przyjrzyjcie się 10:15 1 ;-; 10:15 xD 10:15 bo pierwszy i ostatni raz kogoś na tym czacie przepraszam 10:15 stare dobre czasy 10:15 Thia, cenzuruj się plis 10:15 o/ nowa 10:15 hej Nowa 10:15 o/ magdalenka 10:15 Ej wiecie co to lobotomia? 10:15 Cenzuruj "pieprzony" 10:15 Serio? 10:15 Hai No Hai wi Hai Haiku 10:15 ja wiem c: 10:15 oloł Nowa która jest Nowa o/ 10:15 Hej o/ 10:15 Cześć Nowa O/ 10:15 Hexa rak odbytu? 10:16 spoko nie gniewam się. Cześć nowa o/ 10:16 *huehue* 10:16 Nie 10:16 dawny zabieg robiony na schizofrenikach c: 10:16 For Terra 10:16 BURN THE HERETIC 10:16 ;c 10:16 Rozpruwanie mózgó 10:16 Hexa plizzzz 10:16 wbijanie kolca w oczodół 10:16 Ale co 10:16 i rozrywanie nerwu w mózgu 10:16 lobo, przestań 10:16 no lobotomia 10:17 Siekanie mieczem łańcuchowym na kawa 10:17 Brzmi smaczni 10:17 e 10:17 wysysanie mózgu rurką 10:17 fu 10:17 a jesz? (bp) 10:17 Tak 10:17 Wbijanie miecza w mózg i patrzenie jak kolce się kręcą 10:17 smacznego (bp) 10:17 yay 10:17 Thx 10:17 (BURGER) zuo 10:17 Jak chcecie mogę zacząć gadać o fetyszach ;=; 10:17 jak to ludzki mózg to zabiję 10:17 ... 10:17 raven 10:17 to nie wypada 10:17 o 11 rano? 10:18 to ja może zaproszę Was na hard Sadola? c: 10:18 czo? 10:18 Ejj Lobo 10:18 * Blood Raven Master działa 10:18 aha, działa... 10:18 myślałem, że Karu ukradł 10:18 d1 10:18 raz znalazłam tam fajną piosenkę 10:18 * Noworoczna turla sie przez czat 10:18 w tym czasie pokazywali różne co nie co (bp) 10:19 (mean) 10:19 Ale dzisiaj wczesnie wstalam (derp) 10:19 nieee 10:19 ja dzisiaj zaspałęm 10:19 okrutnie 10:19 np. zwisający płat skóry z czoła 10:19 D: 10:19 haha 10:19 dżihadysta odcinający głowę 10:19 itp. 10:19 ;-; 10:19 mi kumpel wysłał filmik 10:19 Dlaczego przy Wiedźminie 1, pokazuje mi się komunikat ze Steama? (numb) 10:19 to jest hard 10:20 ŚWIĘTA WOJNA 10:20 Lobo mów dalej to mnie odpręża .v. 10:20 jak 50 skazańcców rzucali na ziemię 10:20 XD 10:20 Thia... nic nie popsuj 10:20 takie drastyczne te sceny x'D 10:20 i każdemu kula w potylicę 10:20 .v. 10:20 zapraszam na harda xd 10:20 i później im łby odcinali 10:20 Blood, mam się bać? 10:20 i wrzucali do morza 10:20 no i? 10:20 Gaben już Cię namierza 10:20 tam koleś próbował uporać się z kością w szyi 10:20 (Y) 10:20 10:20 10:20 10:20 jak? wbijając nóż, by trafić (bp) 10:21 aż ktoś napisał, że amatorka (bp) 10:21 hahaah 10:21 funny 10:21 ;-; 10:21 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/bvrcgrc 10:21 biedna Thia xd 10:21 (QQ) 10:26 sześć siedem Raven wali serem 10:26 nie działa :v 10:26 Raven pilnuj czat przez jakieś 4 godziny 10:26 może tylko w specjalnych szablonach 10:26 bo idę do babci a później z parówą i trotylem na kebsa 10:26 albo z pojedynczym {} 10:26 nie wiem 10:26 wiem, że istnieje\ 10:27 tak btw.... 10:27 Kill the Heretic 10:27 sorry 10:27 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wrzuca Lobo do basenu wypełnioną Spritem xD 10:27 ultra lag 10:27 Nieee 10:27 i bananami? (bp) 10:27 przecież się zniszczy ;_; 10:27 Nie xD 10:28 Ja tu se słucham muzyki na słuchawkach (full dźwięki) 10:28 A tu mi Skrillex puszcza 10:28 BADUM BADUM 10:28 (captcha) 10:28 Co ółlyrło log 10:28 Geez 10:28 * Blood Raven Master idzie zabić... Serka 10:28 blood nie rób tego 10:28 DO JEDEZENIA 10:28 Siebie zabij 10:28 10:28 Idę na astro xD 10:28 kto będzie feedował w moich meczykach 10:28 ;_; 10:28 a idź :D nikogo nie ma 10:28 BRM ale serka nie da się zabić tylko... zjeść 10:28 a jak wbijesz.. mistrz Cię ubije 10:28 w końcu to serek 10:28 Master, mocne xd 10:28 zabije go jedząc O.o 10:28 Jest jedna osoba:F 10:28 Corazon ejs 10:28 jest* 10:28 xD 10:28 No chyba że tak xD 10:28 Ludzie 10:28 Użytkownik:Raven2015 10:28 Lobo Bc I am Master 10:29 macie na dole swój nick? 10:29 Rycerz, ty brązie :D 10:29 ja jestem goldem cieniasie 10:29 x'D 10:29 idę oglądac Ultramarines 10:29 a raczej byłem XD 10:29 o dżizas 10:29 A ja już mam 4 champów na nowym koncie 10:29 :> 10:29 ale obramufka się lcizy 10:29 liczy* 10:29 xD 10:29 Strong Many i moje dzieciństwo 10:29 Rito mnie kocha nienawidząć 10:29 Gnar top 10:29 Vi jungle 10:29 Lucian adc 10:29 Viktor Mid :D 10:29 DZIE MOJA AKALI HEADHUNTER 10:29 doba lecę 10:29 Reklama chusteczek Kleenex 10:30 nara o/ 10:30 Sandstorm zawsze był puszczany na Strong-Man'ach (all!) 10:30 o/ 10:30 cya 10:30 O/ 10:30 I teraz na suppa zbieram 10:30 :3 10:30 boshe 10:30 Ale Ultrasi są fajni 10:30 'hiihhi 10:30 Leona I'm coming :3 10:30 Serek.. Marines lubia jeść serki 10:30 hihih 10:30 Rąbać Wiedxmina 1, pobieram 2 (bp) 10:30 xD 10:30 NIE 10:30 DWOJKA TO CHLAM 10:30 xD 10:31 JAK WIEDZMIN MOŻE ZABIJAC DLA KRÓLÓW? 10:31 ta fabuła jest.. bezsensu 10:31 wut 10:31 Dobra jest 10:31 BRM nie ogarniasz klimatu Wiedźmina (sir) 10:31 10:31 xD 10:31 Hah XD 10:31 Marshuk bardziej od c/b ;) widzisz fana 10:31 Mars, masz 3 sekundy życia xD 10:31 A my ostatnio czytaliśmy jeden rozdział w książce 10:31 RAGE 10:31 FAN RAGE 10:31 jak to 3 D: 10:32 "Miecz przeznaczenia" to nazwa ksiązki 10:32 ty Mars 10:32 A czytaliśmy "obruch lodu" 10:32 (facepalm) wiem że ja ale czemu 3 ? 10:32 Ostatnie życzenie i miecz przeznaczenia 10:32 lel 10:32 i Sapkowski musiał opisać scenę porno dokładnie 10:32 xD 10:32 Bo nie znasz sie na wiedzminie 10:32 która pani wychowawczyni pominęła xD 10:32 Serek, no i>? Fajnie to zrobił 10:32 bo coś tam od sutków się zaczęło 10:32 XD DDD 10:32 hmm... 10:33 ja cem cos nowego o wiedzminie ;c 10:33 BRM może dlatego że w niego nie grałem? 10:33 Co jak co ale wiem o co w nim chodzi. 10:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NDsbEiCxXw ta muzyka wbija mi się w mózg c: 10:33 ja grałem i wszystkie książki przeczytałem 10:33 (y) 10:33 BRM czekaj na 3 10:33 (bp) 10:33 brzmi jakby wzięta z Pulp Fiction 10:33 więc ;) )) nie mów mi że nie ogarniam 10:33 Serek, najpierw to kompa musze złóżyć 10:33 bo to ma epickie wymagania 10:33 xD 10:33 xD 10:33 Skoro jesteś polakie powinieneś wiedzieć, że wiedźmin jest sam w sobie za © 10:33 A ja miałem Quadrę na Botach 10:33 Dianą 10:33 (derp) 10:34 a ja pf przedwozraj pente kotkiem hihihi 10:34 Wgl. jak na taką grę z 2008 roku ma ładną grafikę .v. 10:34 grafika grafika 10:34 Widać, że cd projekt się nie opieprza jak Bioware 10:34 ta 10:34 no wiesz, DMC też ma ładną grafikę 10:34 Trójka będzie super 10:34 i to strasznie 10:34 ale ból d*py pozostał przy zmianie Dantego (bp) 10:35 ogladałem wszystkie zapowiedzi etc.. 10:35 ten system walki 10:35 jest bosk 10:35 oraz używanie znaków 10:35 to jest supcio :D 10:35 Devil may Cry? Dla mnie to wygląda jak stary Silent hill tylko że tam można używać epickiego mieczyka :| 10:35 xD 10:35 Geez 10:35 ja gram w Dying Light 10:35 i ciężko jest 10:36 zwłaszcza w Nocy 10:36 Najlepszą grafikę jak na swoje czasy ma Silent Hill 3 (y) 10:36 :I 10:36 BRM zgadzam się z tobą d: NIE mogą tego zwalić. 10:36 Mars. Sillent Hill jest super 10:36 Mars, chodzi mi o nową wersję DMC 10:36 amh (comeon) 10:36 czekam na 3-cią część filmu 10:36 a gryu... 10:36 Ech 10:36 ja mam koszulkę z Dying Light B) 10:36 ta ostatnia ulewa była spk 10:36 Lobo 10:36 tak btw... 10:36 Lobo to Heretyk ;D 10:36 Ciekawe co by było jakby ten odmieniec w Nocy Cię gonił 10:36 xD 10:36 jj 10:36 byś w gacie zrobiła 10:37 xD 10:37 tzn. mam tylko na nim napis 10:37 bo to jest naprawdę straszne ;_; 10:37 Serek... ja bym ubił xD 10:37 albo modlił się do Impka 10:37 xD 10:37 BRM 10:37 kuffa ja w gacie robiłam w Amnesii D: 10:37 i by przybyli ULTRAZIOMINS 10:42 customy niektóre są powalone 10:42 Tamte nocne zombiaki wszędzie pójdą za toba 10:42 do budynku 10:42 na dach 10:42 wszędzie 10:42 BIEGAJ 10:42 :D 10:42 Bohater może się zmęczyć 10:42 (y) 10:42 Lobo no tak ale nie które umią się wyróżnić. (nawet te powalone) 10:43 ja sie nie zmęczyłbym ;D 10:43 np. Small Horse 10:43 Oj uwierz mi 10:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsR_bstD7nY 10:43 Grałem w Small Horse xD 10:43 NO FEAR 10:43 Boże, to jest zdrowo poryte xd 10:43 Najstraszniejsza gra to F.E.A.R 10:43 :F 10:43 dla mnie :> 10:43 TA 10:43 to jest powalone 10:43 ale fabuła... fajna xD 10:44 Wait... ostatno poods wrzucił fajny odcinek z Amnesii (Pokemon in Amnesia ?!) lel to było super x'D 10:44 F.E.A.R powalone? xD 10:44 tak... 10:44 a nie? 10:44 Przecież to ma głębsza fabułę 10:44 Project Origins 10:44 chwila 10:44 wiem, ze ma głębsza... 10:44 Jezu 10:44 Bo ALMA w końcu zaszła w ciążę 10:44 no tak.. 10:44 z niektórymi to się nie da dogadać 10:44 i świat sie walil xD 10:44 z głównym bohaterem 10:44 którejś części 10:44 xD 10:44 onja go zgwałciał.. 10:44 zgwałciła* 10:44 nie znam nazwy tego customa 10:44 ona* 10:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3KcVR1Oqek&index=6&list=FL7dwZ0r61_g5wirP8-L89Sg 10:44 nie wiem jak, ale go zgwałciła 10:45 Ser, to było w F.E.A.R. 2 10:45 ale go zgwalciła.. tego ejstem pewien 10:45 chyba ten custom jest od tego samego twórcy co Small Horse 10:45 mhm 10:46 hm 10:46 zagram w te Dying Light.. 10:46 wyglada spk 10:46 BRM polecam 10:46 :> 10:46 Lagi że luj x'D 10:46 Ja czekam na ME4 10:46 ale i tak 10:46 smoki są suabe ;D 10:46 tylko plis, nie patrzcie na moją playlistę ;w; 10:46 Nie są :F 10:46 10:46 :D 10:46 lagiii 10:46 proszzz 10:47 www.youtube.com/watch?v=syStk3A7bfg 10:47 the cosen ons 10:47 The chosen ones 10:47 ta nuta jest super 10:47 ooo, Pew wrócił do Amnesii :D 10:48 zw 10:48 Użytkownik:Raven2015 (lf) 10:48 WE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES 10:48 serek, nie smoki 10:48 tylo myes, Kosmiczni Marin 10:48 fajna reklama .v. 10:49 jaka reklama? 10:49 Kruk, masz fajnego psa na avku 10:49 thank you 10:49 Twój? 10:49 nie 10:49 mój :D 10:49 Ja miałem swojego kota 10:49 jak była akcja Koty dla Lobo :D 10:50 co? 10:50 wolę kruki 10:50 Internet mnie odlubił ide o/ 10:51 ;c 10:51 Imperium Człowieka 10:51 idzie baba do lekarza a lekarza nie ma 10:51 JJ 10:53 lol. 10:54 Witam ogórasy^^ 10:54 Giovanni był dobry 10:54 w grach 10:54 wim 10:54 User:Raven2015 10:54 profil taki dobry (lf) 10:54 od Fuzionka to wiesz prawda Bow? 10:54 Demon, ja już to dawno znam i piszę o tym inną teorie na teorie wiki (lf) 10:55 http://s191.photobucket.com/user/littlemaths/media/GAF/zomgdonkey.jpg.html xD DDDDDDD 10:55 aha 10:55 Demon, ty też jesteś Illuminati 10:55 Illuminati = 666 10:55 cemu? 10:55 no jo 10:55 ^^ 10:55 jj 10:55 a ty cemu? 10:56 lagi? 10:56 nie 10:56 http://pokeheroes.com/pokemon?id=2714631 klikniecie plosem jajko rare... 10:56 a nie, jednak nie 10:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rErrkuLYAvI 01:56 XD 01:57 "Hej, spokojnie, ludzie i tak cię będa lubić, nawet jak zmienisz płeć i będziesz im wysyłał filmiki do nagich tańców. Nie przejmuj się" 01:57 Napisałam tak Nysie .-. 01:57 ;-; 01:57 Ucieszy się (y) 01:57 http://zapytaj.onet.pl/Category/010,002/2,27106827,Czy_mam_ladne_koty.html 01:57 Napisz mu, żeby nie zmieniał płci i nie wysyłał filmików do nagich tańców D: 01:57 A teraz moje koty są takie duże B[[]]) 01:57 TO MI WYPALI OCZY D: 01:58 ale kotałki <3 01:58 Bowser, paskudne. 01:58 siema Karu 01:58 o/ 01:58 Hejka o/ 01:58 Salai 2/10 01:58 -2/10. 01:59 Ja bym dał tym kotom gdzieś 9/10 01:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Jm_eUQSYAk Biedne żabiątko :c 01:59 To też jest pinkne http://ujeb.se/vCaYh 01:59 Moja funia i tak najpiękniejsza :c 02:00 thia fb 02:00 anisłowa 02:00 HAHAAAHAHAHA 02:00 xd 02:00 Nys pojawia się i znika xd 02:01 Nowa, a przypadkiem ona nie nazywa się Jagoda? 02:01 Nazywa 02:01 To czemu furia? ;-; 02:01 Funia * 02:01 Furia xd 02:01 Ale to jest Jagoda alias funia, misio, kochanie, moje najsłodsze i najukochańsze, misiątko, żabiątko, żabeczka, czarnuszek 02:01 Ahaaaaa 02:02 Czarnuszek? 02:02 Bo jest czarny 02:02 Czy na dole też? (lf) 02:02 nowa żaby najlepiej smakują ze smalcem 02:02 A tego ja nie wiem XD 02:02 02:02 Ja widziałem jak kot Nowej ćpa jałowiec 02:02 Tylko tyle XD 02:02 xd 02:02 xd 02:03 Nowa, przypomnij mi po co Ci były potrzebne te jałowce? XD 02:04 idk 02:04 Idk? 02:04 i don't know 02:04 +pw 02:04 Ide Do Kibla xd 02:04 Ahaaa 02:05 Kto chce nalesniki? 02:05 Ja to inaczej zrozumiałem XD 02:05 ja! 02:05 * Noworoczna daje Matowi naleśniki (derp) 02:05 Nowa sprzedaj je na allegro 02:06 * MatDieep wcina naleśnik 02:06 <3 02:06 Tydzień temu babka sprzedała kanapki za 5zł 02:06 '=' 02:07 * BooneDeath zabija ludzi defibrylatorem (derp) 02:07 Nie drogo? 02:07 nie 02:07 Bo u mnie w szkole chodzą 2 po dyche xd 02:07 ;-; 02:08 (wtf) 02:08 bieda 02:08 w kraju 02:08 chleba nie ma 02:08 bida w kraju 02:08 U mnie hamburger po 3 zł kosztuje ;-; 02:08 bółka 5 zł 02:08 Niczym fallout 05:11 Weź do łapki ładowarkę od lapka 05:11 podobno picie herbaty z cytryną 05:11 przyczynia się do alzheimera 05:11 Nie mam lapka (y) 05:11 Nie lubię z cytryną 05:11 Cytryna jest fe 05:11 jedna noga pod kołderką i jest ok. 05:11 I cukier do herbaty też jest fe 05:11 ja kiedyś żałem całe cytryny bez łupy XD 05:12 A podobno szczepionki powodują autyzm. 05:12 Ja zawsze piję świeżo strzepane smoothie 05:12 bo się założyłem z badylem i paówą 05:12 o/ 05:12 Ja tak robiłam jak byłam mała 05:12 ;w; 05:12 Bez skojarzen 05:12 parówą* 05:12 o/ 05:12 kto zje więcej cytryn 05:12 XD 05:12 Gotowanie parówek w czajniku 05:12 o/ 05:12 Wujek! 05:12 like a boss ;v 05:12 :D 05:12 zeżałem pięć i wygrałem Xd 05:12 Like a (sir) 05:12 Ja zeżrę 10 uśmiechnę się i pierdnę 05:12 parówą później do mnie fuczał cały dzień bo nie miał na żarcie 05:12 XD 05:12 (bp) 05:12 Nys 05:12 Ja lubiłam cytryny po prostu ;P 05:13 Ale już nie lubię 05:13 Czemu? 05:13 Nie wiem 05:13 ?Kto przytuli 05:13 Ja zjadłam 2 05:13 ja przytulę 05:13 Bratanek 05:13 albo zjem 05:13 * Taki jeden z Nysy tula 05:13 Co Karu? 05:13 Nic XD 05:14 PW jak coś 05:14 mnom 05:14 karu 05:14 Nysu widzi auto! 05:14 ;o; 05:14 ten profil [[]]:3 05:14 Karu czyli ja też jestem tw bratankiem (bp) 05:14 Bo jestem bratem Nysa 05:15 Sam mi tag Powiedział 05:15 XD 05:15 (bp) 05:15 Karu ma 7 bratanków i 8 bratanic 05:15 XD 05:15 (captcha) 05:15 Min Rycerza 05:15 Ta rooodzina (bp) 05:16 Ja mam 8 dzieci i 6 wnuków 05:16 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2278815/rozmowy-z-neptunem.html 05:16 NEPTUN ODBJUR 05:16 Pukanie rozległo się już po raz szósty. Ins otworzyła drzwi w których stał Aracz z kwiatami. 05:16 05:16 - Jest Lobo? – zapytał żołnierz. 05:16 05:16 Czerwonooka podeszła do niego i spojrzała na czarne róże. 05:16 05:16 - Serio? Serio?! 05:16 05:16 - No co? 05:16 05:16 - Człowieku! Jak chcesz być romantyczny to kup mi grę, a nie jakieś badyle – powiedziała Lobo i wyszła na zewnątrz śmiejąc się, a speszony Aracz za nią. 05:16 (troll) 05:16 Może uszy myje? 05:17 XD 05:17 haha 05:17 nys za 30 laty XD 05:17 Serek 05:17 Lel 05:18 Wszystko się wydało 05:18 Serek zjadł mój sweterek (QQ) 05:18 o/ 05:18 nys jest łysy nie ma swetra jego czoło ma półmetra 05:18 Maybe i was born this way? 05:19 * Taki jeden z Nysy ścina włosy brata 05:19 Ty też 05:19 o/ 05:19 nie mam włosów 05:19 moronie 05:19 (idot) 05:19 XD 05:19 (idiot) 05:19 * 05:19 Fail 05:20 Wale ścianę 05:20 Znaczy 05:20 Wale w ścianę XD 05:20 >wale 05:20 Nie mylić z "walę" 05:21 9mean) 05:21 Tak miało się właśnie kojarzyć 05:21 (mean) 05:21 WALEEEŃ c: 05:22 ku;rrrrrr 05:22 Kura :D 05:22 Był sekret 05:22 Albo 05:22 Był se kret 05:22 (derp) 05:22 Looogika 05:22 ^małpa :3 05:23 Odkryłem to wczoraj 05:23 (derp) 05:23 Jeeem naaajlepsze jedzenie na ziemi 05:23 Zgadnijcie jakie 05:23 sernik 05:23 Nie 05:23 Tak się zastanawiam... Gdybyśmy wszyscy byli zwierzaczkami, to jakimi? *q* 05:23 pfffff 05:23 Ale blisko 05:24 ser 05:24 Koteq 05:24 Nie 05:24 s 05:24 (huehue) 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV1FrqwZyKw 05:24 Podajesz się ? 05:24 karu to spierdolix 05:24 Rycerz. Jakim byłbyś zwierzątkiem? 05:24 daje niesłuszne bany 05:24 martwym 05:24 Poddajesz się * 05:24 ? 05:24 szarlotka 05:24 Nie 05:24 Masky małpką. Albo osiołkiem.... Nie umiem wybrać 05:24 wojciech cejrowski 05:25 (bp) 05:25 Dobra powiem 05:25 Pierogi 05:25 Ja... Ja to bym była kotkiem 05:25 :3 05:25 super 05:25 Z czym? 05:25 XD 05:25 Z Sernikiem (huehue) 05:25 Ohhh 05:25 Ciekawe 05:26 Ja raz robiłam z koleżanką japoński sernik z zieloną herbatą. XD 05:26 Dlatego mówiłem "Byłeś Blisko" - RS 05:26 Nie wyszedł 05:26 nie wszedł 05:26 Tak zaniedbać sernik (bp) 05:26 o ty skur**** urwiesz mi od internetu kabel 05:26 jestem w hollywodzie 05:26 Tzn nie wyglądał ładnie, ale smakował zajebiście ;w; 05:26 *świetnie 05:26 .v. 05:27 c: 05:27 dobra 05:27 idę pisać 05:27 Powodzenia ;) 05:27 Przecie piszesz (mindblow) 05:27 Obyś szybko skończył 05:27 idę pisać\ 05:27 coś innego 05:28 Ahaaa (derp) 05:28 (okay) 05:28 Cuuud Rei mnie jeszcze dzisiaj nie upomniała (all!) 05:29 idę pisać 05:29 Upominałam 05:29 O nie, illuminati na czacie. 05:29 Kiedy ? .v. 05:29 A że jesteś ślepy, to już inna sprawa 05:29 ;) 05:29 Masky upomnienie 05:29 (y) 05:29 XD 05:29 Aha 05:29 * ReiRakto dusi się 05:29 Jak ja nie lubię być chora D: 05:29 * EnderGuy ucieka, bo BowserXL illuminati. 05:30 Śmieszne , bardzi śmieszne (okay) 05:30 Bardzo * 05:30 *śmiesznie, 05:30 dobra idę pisać nie przeszkadzaj 05:30 Tylko zapomniałem się zaśmiać 05:30 (troll) 05:30 Ojej, co teraz 05:30 :c 05:30 Ojej , nie wiem 05:30 *ojej, 05:31 (rage) 05:31 Bow 05:31 c: 05:31 od 4 h ciągle widzę tylko info, że zmieniłeś zdjecie na FB 05:31 XD 05:31 Pff 05:32 o/ 05:32 Uhh, jj 07:48 Madzia, tak trudno poszukać? 07:48 a teraz żegnajcie 07:48 \o 07:48 o/ 07:48 Awiwederczi 07:48 o/ 07:48 Tam nikogo nie ma 07:51 Stworzę teorie że putin jest illuminati! 07:52 A może jest świadkiem Jehowy? 07:53 Reptilianie :x 07:55 o/ 07:55 Siema Karu 07:56 Joł Karu. 07:57 hej o/ 07:57 siemanko 07:57 o/ karu 07:58 http://ridelite.pl/trudnesprawy/show.php?id=1190736401.jpg&dir=150322 07:58 Znalazł ktoś mój palec 07:58 ? 08:02 Spadam, narka. 08:02 o/ 08:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEatwpiSfus 08:04 Putin to prezydent Rosji. Rosja jest wielka. Po angielsku wielki to big. Wiecie co jest wielke? Yo Mama. Yo Mama rymuje się z Obama. Obama to prezydent, Putin to prezydent. Obama ma dwoje uszu, Putin także ma dwoje uszu. Kiedy wpiszemy w Google "Ears" wychodzi nam taka strona ( http://ears.nl/ ). W Afryce panuje ebola. Ebola ma 5 liter. Imię Putina to Vladimir. Vladimir ma 8 liter. 8-5=3. Trójkąt (Illuminati) ma trzy boki. Putin = Illuminati! 08:06 hexaghonist ping 08:06 (Y) 08:07 Napisz może jeszcze o Wedkarskim (puff) 08:08 nie ma tu emotki z jigglypuffem :[[]]( 08:08 (stop) 08:09 Stop czemu? 08:09 Pokemony to też Illuminati ale każdy to wie 08:09 Spamowi 08:10 gdzie spam? 08:10 nie widzę? 08:10 (Stop) z Iluminati 08:23 i na profil dam 08:23 o/ 08:23 Nowa - a jak się wytłumaczysz? http://imgur.com/tkCp3bS 08:24 :c 08:24 Nawet nie wiem co to illuminati :c 08:25 każdy tak mówi 08:25 а какая програма?﻿ ;_; 08:25 aaaj, nie ten czat 08:25 ale po hipnozie powiedziałaś prawde 08:25 sorry, pomyliłem z ruskimi 08:25 Bow, wiem tylko, że to chyba jakaś sekta była 08:26 bo kiedyś od kogoś usłyszałam 08:26 chyba 08:26 Poza tym teraz chłopcy z mojej klasy biegają po korytarzach i krzyczą "illuminati" ;=; 08:26 Nie 08:26 * Ninja Madzia adoptuje kogoś 08:26 Illuminati to zakon 08:26 meh 08:26 jeden... umm... jedno... illuminati 08:26 Utrzymujący media w porządku by nie zawierały pewnych informacji 08:26 a ty należysz do illuminatów Nowa 08:30 Witam 08:30 o/ 2015 03 22